


Unexpected

by GallavichObsessed2107



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallavichObsessed2107/pseuds/GallavichObsessed2107
Summary: Based on a prompt by maryellen590:How abt this, you make it where some local young girl keeps having babies and she gives them to mickey & Ian to raise something and by Ian being a EMT she gives birth to twins first and tell them she doesn't want them and they adopt them bc they babies have red hair and can pass as Ian's kids. But she keeps giving the kid she has to them to raise Idk work with me heheheheP.S. Make them all from this young lady that's my only request & the last kid she has maybe It will be mickey's by using a turkey baser like Vee's mom didI hope you like it :)Update: I have decided to take a break from this fic. Watching the 10th season has inspired me to write more gap-fillers and one shots that are canon-compliant. I will wait a little while so that I can find a good way to end this fic satisfyingly. To the person who requested this prompt, I apologize for taking so long. I promise once I get back to this fic it will be longer and much more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in chapters because it makes more sense that way. There will be no more chapters after the last one ;)

Jax and Aleks were the firsts. Ian could of sworn Mickey would never, ever want to have another child after Yevgeny but apparently he was wrong. When Ian came home one day with a serious look on his face, Mickey immediately knew what was bothering him.  
“Is it Maggie again?” He asked softly.  
“She says she can’t afford the abortion and she won’t let me pay for it. She’s seen so many families and they all said they don’t want a ‘junkie’s’ babies. I just, I don’t know how to help her, Mick,” Ian said desperately as he paced around the living room.  
Margarette was an 18-year-old girl who had been coming to see Ian at the station for a year now. The first time she came, it was because she had slashed one of her wrists too hard and needed to make sure she was going to be okay. She lived right near the station and Ian was the only one on duty. He had cleaned up her wound and given her some kind, friendly advice. Soon enough, they became friends and she even came to meet Mickey. Mickey didn’t love her but Mickey didn’t really socialize but he knew how much Ian cared about her so he tolerated it. Recently, Maggie had come to Ian bawling her eyes out. She had just found out that she was pregnant. With twins.  
“Tell her we’ll take her rugrats,” Mickey said way too casually as he opened the fridge to get a beer.  
“Are you being serious right now?” Ian asked, his eyes blown wide as he came to a stop from his pacing.  
“Yeah, I mean, Yevgeny isn’t half as fuckin’ bad as I thought he would be, why not give him a sibling?”  
“Mickey, I love you so damn much I can’t believe my heart hasn’t stopped yet,” Ian said as he walked slowly towards his huband, wrapping his long, muscular arms around his waist.  
“Yeah, yeah, me too, Gallagher.”  
“But Mick, you know this isn’t a decision we can make overnight? I didn’t even know you wanted kids,” Ian said, reflectively.  
“I didn’t when I was fucking nineteen. But we’re finally stable and happy. I know it wouldn’t be so bad. I’d have to little carrot tops just like my husband,” Mickey said lovingly, pulling Ian even closer.  
“How do you know they’ll be redheads, huh?” Ian said playfully pulling back.  
“C’mon man have you fuckin’ seen Maggie? Those kids will have the orangest hair there ever was.”


	2. New

Two months later, two beautiful baby boys were born. Ian and Mickey were by Maggie’s side through all of it. Well, most of it. Mickey has to leave for some parts because of the blood and disgusting genital spreading. For someone Ian was certain had helped cover up bodies, Mickey sure was squeamish. But once the scary, gross part was over, Mickey was right there with his husband, holding one of his sons. Ian could of sworn he had seen tears welling in Mickey’s eyes.  
They had named them Jaxon and Aleksandr. Mickey had chosen Jaxon, because he knew Ian loved the name and would be too pussy to bring it up. Ian had chosen Aleksandr, after his husband’s very private middle name.  
“You guys are going to be the greatest fucking parents those boys could ever get the chance to have,” Maggie said, wiping her eyes with a hankie as she sat up in the hospital bed.  
“He will,” Mickey said looking up from his son and looking into the loving eyes of his husband. “I’ll try.”


	3. Dads

Three years later

It turns out, Mickey was a damn good dad. Ian wanted to pounce on him every time he saw his husband play with their sons. He saw the love in his eyes and knew that the youth and innocence in their children was something Mickey cherished and it kept him sane. Ian was so grateful for his family, and wouldn’t trade it for the world.  
Mickey hadn’t had the best childhood, fuck, he had the worst. So he sure as fuck wasn’t going to let his kids grow up the way he had. He was becoming a fucking softie and he knew it. Fuck. He kept forgetting to watch his language.  
“Hey, fuck you!” Aleksander yelled at Yevgeny when he kicked his ball away in the backyard.  
“Aleks! Don’t you talk like that!” Ian exclaimed to his son. “Just because Papa has a filthy mouth does not mean you should.” Ian said as he threw a glare at Mickey, who was laughing under his breath.  
“Mick, can you please get Yev’s bag? Svet just texted, she’s on her way to pick him up,”  
Ian asked his husband whom he was slightly annoyed with for not making an effort to watch his profanity around their sons.  
“Fine, c’mon Yev, let’s go get ready. Mama’s gonna be here soon,” Mickey said waving his older son towards him.   
“Alright,” Yevgeny responded, kicking the ball to Jax. Yevgeny was now 8 years old and had gotten used to his chaotic yet blissful family. His mama lived in Chicago very close to his dads, so he didn’t have to go to separate schools. He was at his mom’s every second week, same for his dads. He missed his brothers when he was at Svet’s, but he knew they were always close by. His dads lived on the same street as auntie Maggie, so he got to see her often, too.


	4. Again

“Again? Do you know what a fuckin’ condom is?” Mickey shouted to Maggie, who was sitting on their couch, clutching a lukewarm cup of tea and crying so hard her hands were shaking. She had become a big part of the family. Jax, Aleks and Yev all knew her as auntie Maggie, and she would come over every once and a while to visit.  
“Mick, stop yelling! I’m just as fuckin’ frustrated as you are,” Maggie shouted back. She knew she didn’t have to ask what she wanted to because she knew the question was already in the air.  
“I’m not shouting!” Mickey shouted louder.  
“Mick, Maggie. Calm down. It’s all gonna be fine. Maggs, you know you’ll always have us here to help you. We can figure this out,” Ian said calmly as he gave Mickey that look.  
Mickey knew that look too well. Damn him. Damn Ian and his big fucking heart. Damn him for being able to twist and melt his heart like this. Mickey had just been able to get a full night’s sleep for the first time in three fuckin’ years. Now they were gonna have another baby? He cursed at himself though he knew, deep, deep down that he wouldn’t refuse.  
“We’ll take it,” Mickey sighed with his arms crossed against his chest.  
“You-you will?” Maggie said shakily as she looked up from her cup.  
“We will,” Ian said as he put his arm around Mickey’s back and looked at him, smiling warmly then looked at Maggie, “What’s another, right?”


	5. A lot

Well it turns out, another was a lot. A LOT. Ava hit Mickey and Ian like a hurricane. She had colic, refused to eat and cried for three months straight. Mickey had to go to see fuckin’ Debbie and ask her how to get her to eat and sleep while Ian dealt with the twins’ aggressive toddler phase. Must’ve gotten that from Mickey.  
“She won’t eat, she won’t fuckin’ sleep for more than ten minutes without us rocking her, I don’t know what the fuck to do,” he told Debbie as he bounced Ava on his knee, the circles around his eyes darker than a shiner in a street fight.   
“Fuck, Mickey I never ever would have seen you two as dads,” she laughed as she went to the living room to get a few books. “I mean, you guys fucked nonstop, beat each other up and got arrested, and now you’re super dads with four kids. Who would’ve thunk it?” She continued handing the books to Mickey.  
“Not fucking me, that’s for sure,” he said, thinking back at what a fag his younger self would have seen his present self as. “Thanks, Debs,” he said as he flipped through the books.  
“The book will talk about how to get her to sleep. What helped with Franny was making sure her naps and betimes were at the same time every night. And for the milk, try getting a softer tip. The roof of her mouth might be getting raw from sucking too hard,” she said as she made silly faces at Ava while her tiny hand gripped her index finger.  
“Thanks a lot,” Mickey said as he stood up to leave the Gallagher household. He loved that girl to pieces but man was she ever a fucking handful. 

But things settled, as most things do. Once Ava turned 2 she was a sweet, curly haired redhead with Ian’s wonder and zest for life and Mickey’s wit. She grew up in a happy environment with her three brothers, her dads and their siblings and of course, auntie Maggie.   
“Auntie Maggie looks like me!” Ava exclaimed one day as they were at the annual Gallagher pool party.   
“Yes she does! You both have that bright orange hair, just like your brothers,” Lip told his niece, trying to come up with something to say. Ava and her brothers didn’t know who their biological mother was. Ian and Mickey thought the kids were too young to understand the concept of procreation let alone surrogacy. But they knew that one day their kids would go to them or their older brother and ask how and why. They would touch that subject some other time.


	6. Eyes

One year later

“I love your eyes, Mick,” Ian said as he looked into his husband’s eyes through the warm dim light of their night lamp. They lay bare chested in each other’s arms, grateful for their time alone together. Fiona had offered to have the kids over for the night, so that the couple could have some alone time. “I could stare into these blue eyes all day long,”  
“Not as much as you could stare at my ass all day,” Mickey teased.  
“Very true.”  
“Mick?”  
“Hmm?” Mickey hummed softly as he draped Ian’s arm over his waist and turned over, his back facing his husband. He felt Ian nuzzle his face into his neck and he melted into his touch.  
“I want our next kid to have your eyes,” Ian said simply.  
“Our next WHAT?”


	7. Once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, sorry.

“So let me get this straight. You want me to jack off into this cup, and then you’re gonna fucking turkey baste it into Maggie,” Mickey said skeptically as he held the cup Ian had given him.  
“It worked for Kev and V didn’t it,” Ian said with a shrug as he chuckled with Maggie.  
“Oh, yeah they impregnated V’s mom. Great fuckin’ example,” Mickey spat half heartedly.  
“C’mon Mickey, it’ll work.” Maggie assured him.  
“Well you sure are fucking fertile so it better,”

It did.


End file.
